The Tale of Rubella Pallium
by Leon E Wite
Summary: Revision of The Little Red Riding Hood


_The Tale of Rubella Pallium_

Rubella Pallium lives in a small town in Downtown LA, alone with her mother. She never knew who her father was. Her mother works long hours trying to keep their family, Rubella and her, afloat, making ends meet. They lived in a small studio apartment. Rubella and her mother slept in a full sized mattress that is two years out of date.

"Rubella," her mother called out to her one afternoon, after Rubella got home from Thomas Starr King Junior High School. Today was the first day for many months where her mother had a day off to relax and take care of the house. Not that the house was ever messy. When her mother is away Rubella spends some of her time to make her and her mother dinner and clean the house before doing her homework and getting ready for bed, "I got a phone call this morning from your aunt. It seems like Grandma is not doing so well. So during this summer break I want you to go down there to go visit her okay?"

"Sure, mom. Are you sure you are going to be okay?" Rubella asked her mother.

"I'll be fine. I swear, sometimes I feel like you are the mother not me," the mother responded with a smile on her face.

Her mother became more frugal with the spending to save for the plane ticket to New York and a little spending money. Rubella packed her things, slowly preparing herself from her departure. This would be the first time her leaving home, going out of state, and getting on the plane. Both Rubella and her mother do not know how long Rubella needs to stay with her grandmother. When the day came for her to leave, it did not feel so real to her until she was at the airport.

Her and her mother took the cab to the airport and it pained her. She was leaving everything she knew behind. She would leave her mother alone to fend for herself, the only family she has ever really known. The cab ride was a silent one. Her mom held her hands, squeezed it lightly. Rubella tried to hold the tears building up her eyes to not fall. When the cab reached the airport, the mother paid the cab fair, and Rubella went to the back to get her suitcase. They walked silently into the airport, hand in hand to the boarding point.

The mother placed her hand on Rubella's shoulder and turned her so they faced each other, "Are you sure you have everything?" the mother said.

"Yes," Rubella said quietly, but audible for her mother to hear.

"Be safe okay," the mother tried to steady her voice.

"I will."

"Don't talk to any strangers, okay?"

"I know, I will."

"When you get off the plane go straight to your grandmother's place okay?" The mother's voice was shaky; tears were building up in her eyes.

"I will," Rubella said close to tears after seeing her mother's sad expression. They hugged and clung on to each other, not wanting to part. The speaker made the last call for the plane Rubella is suppose to get on. They waved good-bye to each other as she handed her ticket to the lady at the counter and her mother whipped away the tear that fell and continue to fall. On the plane, her seat near the window, Rubella started to cry. After four hours, they landed in New York.

It was a busy airport. People were pushing around, walking around each other, passing by like the California 10 interstate freeway. She felt out of place as she watched many people in business suits and expensive clothes rushing around. She passed by the luggage pick-up station since her only luggage is with her and went to the exit. She was surrounded by strangers, all rushing, waiting for cabs, stealing a cab ride from others. It was tough for a 14 year old girl to grab a cab in New York. She attempted many times, not being very successful, until an older man in a formal black business suit stood beside her and pulled one up for her.

"Here you go, little lady," the older man said to her.

"Thanks," she said quietly.

"Where are you heading to?" the older man asked.

"To my grandmothers," she replied.

"New York is a very dangerous place for you to travel alone, where is your mother?" he asked.

"She is at home," she replied, half lying.

"Let me accompany you."

"No thanks, I can get around myself." She got into the cab and the older man closed the door. She said the address that was given to her by her mother and the cab drove off. When she got to the door of her Grandmother's house the door was locked and no one answered when she knocked. It was near lunch time and was getting hungry and she saw the sandwich store Subway a few blocks back. She walked to the location and ordered her sandwich. As she went into her wallet to get some money, she realizes she did not have enough. The older man that helps her get the cab happened to be at the sandwich place too and help her pay for her lunch.

"Thank you very much, Mr…," she said to him.

"Wolfe. Don't worry about it. It is such a coincidence to run into you again on the same day," he said with a sweet smile on his face.

"My grandmother lives near here, but I don't think she is home right now," she replied. She took a seat in Subway and at her sandwich.

Mr. Wolfe ordered his sandwich and sat at the table close to hers, "Well since your grandmother is not home, why not look around New York? This is your first time here is it not?"

"Yes."

"I can show you around."

"No, it's okay. I'm just going to wait here for my grandmother to show up."

When she finished she went back to her grandmother's place, but the door was still locked and no one was home. She wondered up and down the street and didn't notice a car slowly following her from behind. The door opens and she was pulled in.

When the grandmother did not hear from her granddaughter, as the mother said would come visit her that day, she called the mother. Soon after 24 hours a missing person's report was made. The mother regretted letting Rubella going to New York alone and with no one there to pick her up. She felt as if she had been a bad mother to let her own daughter go out into the dangerous world alone. Days and weeks passed, and there was no news. Until finally one day a FBI agent, Detective W. Hunter, had to bring a terrible news to the family. She was kidnapped by a predator Mr. Wolfe and has passed away two days after she was kidnapped. The predator was caught and died in prison, but that did not make the family feel any better. Nothing could bring back Rubella to the mother.


End file.
